A Pathetic Illness
by Wouahho
Summary: Mukuro est malade et s'ennuit... Il décide de commencer une correspondance avec sa "petite sœur", Chrome.


**Crédit :** Reborn! ainsi que ces personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira, les droits d'éditions à Glénat, pour mon plus grand malheur... Hinhin Bwooooh! Tout ce qui m'appartient ici, c'est mon imagination.

**Pairing :** Une mention de 6918, mais seulement une mention!

**Warning :** Des larmes, beaucoup (trop) de larmes...

* * *

Un certain 15 janvier, une petite salle de campagne non loin de la frontière suisse. C'était l'un de ces rudes jours d'hiver dans ce petit village italien, si rude et froid qu'à peine les convives s'engouffraient dans la chaleur de la minuscule bâtisse que la neige recouvrait déjà leurs pas. Au milieu de cette pièce, une boite en sapin de forme rectangulaire, ni trop grande ni trop petite, servait d'unique mobilier. Au fur à mesure des allée et venu des quelques personnes ayant pris la peine de faire le déplacement, les fleurs de lys ornaient le coffre ainsi que le sol, formant un halo de neige pure et blanche. Le couvercle avait été laissé ouvert, afin de permettre aux convives un dernier adieu à ce qui fut leur compagnon d'arme, leur ami ou bien leur frère.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une jeune femme, le teint pale, les joues rosies par le froid et des cernes naissantes sous les yeux s'avança d'un pas lent. Dans sa main se trouvait un paquet de lettres enveloppé dans un splendide ruban indigo. Elle s'agenouilla aux cotés de la boite, repoussant délicatement quelques fleurs pour se mettre à l'aise et plaça le précieux trésor qu'elle gardait aux creux des mains du corps sans vie. Pour finir, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son feu frère. Elle aurait voulu continuer à regarder son visage endormit encore et encore mais quatre hommes vêtus solennellement firent irruption dans la pièce. Il était l'heure. Elle fondit en larme, ne voulant pas céder sa place, s'accrochant de ses petites mains si frêles aux parois de sapin, si bien qu'on dû la forcer à se relever afin de laisser les hommes poursuivre leur travail. Ses cris et ses pleures résonnèrent dans la pièce sous les yeux désolés des uns et des autres « Non ! Ne l'emmenez pas ! Non ! Il avait promis ! Tu avais promis ! Mukuro ! ». Les quatre employés recouvrirent le corps des fleurs de lys qui jonchaient le sol puis celèrent à jamais le coffre en bois de quelques clous en laitons étincelants, la pièce toujours rythmée par les plaintes de la jeune femme. Elle percuta le sol, telle une héroïne dramatique. Le rideau tomba. C'était définitivement terminé.

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement de l'œil valide de la Borgne, ses paroles maintenant bloquées, enfermées, comme la dépouille rigide qui reposait sur son lit de lys. Elle repensait à lui, à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais aussi à la correspondance qu'il s'était entêté à entretenir avec elle, et cela malgré les réponses inexistantes, six mois durant. Chacune de ses lettres lui revinrent en mémoire comme un souvenir écrit à l'encre indélébile, le dernier lien qui la reliait, elle, à l'homme qu'elle avait considéré comme son frère pendant dix ans. Maintenant, elles reposaient pour l'éternité avec lui. Chrome pensa un instant à retranscrire, une à une, les missives si précieuses à son cœur, mais l'idée que quelqu'un ne découvre la correspondance si privilégiée que l'ancienne Brume avait partagé avec elle la rebuta. Tout cela ne sera jamais qu'un fragment inébranlable de ses souvenirs.

**Six mois plus tôt,**

Il était là, assit, comme à l'accoutumé, et cela faisait maintenant deux ans. Agé de 29 ans, on lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer généralisé une paire d'années en arrière. En effet, pour Rokudo Mukuro, tomber en pleine mission n'était pas chose courante, d'ailleurs, ca n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. C'est ainsi qu'il fut trainé de force par le Vongola Decimo pour une visite de routine à l'hôpital. La redoutable nouvelle sonna comme le glas. Depuis, il pourrissait là, assit, comme à l'accoutumé, attendant paisiblement son tour. Orphelin depuis son plus jeune âge, ses uniques visites se cantonnèrent à Ken et Chikusa, ses amis d'enfance, son boss, et de temps en temps ses collègues de travail. Chrome avait été envoyé en déplacement et son retour restait toujours incertain après déjà un an passé à leur base japonaise.

La première année, pas un jour ne se passait sans que la chambre de l'illusionniste ne soit animée : éclats de voix, disputes en tout genre, le sanctuaire de la Brume donna bien du fil à retordre aux infirmières ! Mais plus le temps passait et plus les visites se faisaient rares. Comme lui, ils avaient perdu espoir. La solitude devenant de plus en plus difficile à supporter, l'Ananas trouva un moyen pour échapper à sa cruelle réalité. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à envoyer à intervalles réguliers des lettres à celle qu'il considérait comme sa petit sœur, Chrome. S'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il allait lui faire parvenir des petits morceaux de lui.

« 26 juin 20XX :

_Ma chère Chrome, j'espère que tu te portes bien, pour ma part, je pense que tu as eu vent de mon état donc je ne m'attarderais pas dessus. Cela fait un an maintenant que nous somme séparés, mais le temps est si long, si lent, qu'il m'en parait le double… J'espère que tes journées sont plus chargés que les mienne, mais que tu ne te fais pas ensevelir sous la besogne pour autant ! Sawada Tsunayoshi a été intransigeant concernant ce point avec moi : pas de travail, sous aucunes de ses formes, tant que je ne me serais pas rétabli un tant soit peu ! Il veut me faire mourir d'ennui lui ! _

_Tiens, tu ne devineras jamais qui est passé me voir tout à l'heure ! Gokudera Hayato ! Il s'est même prit la peine de me ramener, comment dire, un petit cadeau… Quelle charmante attention me diras-tu jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes que ce présent n'était d'autre qu'un… vibromasseur ! Il sait y faire avec les malades lui ! C'est justement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il me tarde que ma délicieuse alouette n'arrive pour pouvoir le tester… Kufufu_ _~ Elle va se faire plumer !_

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, t'es-tu trouvée quelqu'un, ma douce Chrome ? Je me fais du souci pour ta pureté et ta chasteté ! Si une personne mal intentionnée venait à te les prendre, elle goutera à une mort qui, je peux l'assurer, sera des plus horribles. C'est que je ne voudrais pas que l'on te blesse ou te fasse souffrir, les humains peuvent être si monstrueux parfois, sais-tu…_

_Oh, en parlant du loup, le voici qui arrive. Du moins, je peux le deviné grâce aux hurlements de frayeur du personnel qui résonnent dans le couloir… Oya Oya, il ne fera donc jamais rien de discret, cet Hibari Kyoya ? Je vais pouvoir me divertir un peu ! J'attends ta réponse avec grande impatience. Je te dis à bientôt et te souhaite une bonne journée, ma douce Chrome. Fais attention à ne pas te surmener !_

_Affectueusement, Rokudo Mukuro_»

Il ne reçut aucunes réponses. Cependant le bleuté ne se laissa pas abattre et continua sa correspondance à sens unique, narrant à son homologue féminine l'évolution de sa maladie, lui racontant les anecdotes des quelques visites qu'il recevait, lui confiant ses angoisses et ses peur. Chaque fois qu'il couchait ses plus intimes pensées sur papier, Mukuro se sentait mieux, plus léger, capable d'accepter sa condition qui ne faisait d'empirer. De son coté, Chrome avait eu vaguement vent des problèmes de santé de l'illusionniste, continuant à travailler d'arrache pied pour pouvoir rentrer au plus vite, et ainsi lui rendre visite. Mais la paperasse s'entassait toujours plus sur son bureau et les déplacements furent si nombreux qu'elle ne pu les compter. N'ayant pas un instant pour elle, la jeune femme décida de garder précieusement les lettres que lui envoyait le manipulateur de trident afin de pouvoir les lire une fois au calme. Elle les enferma dans une somptueuse boite en bronze, cadeau de la Brume.

Les mois passèrent, les lettres avec. Juillet, aout, septembre, octobre, novembre, décembre. Janvier. C'était une froide après midi de janvier, la neige recouvrait depuis trois heures déjà les trottoirs de Namimori et le vent glacial soufflait à travers les fenêtres, poussant des gémissements plaintifs. La jeune femme venait de sortir son nez d'une énième pile de papiers lorsque le téléphone retentit dans la spacieuse pièce. Elle avança paresseusement la main vers le combiné, puis décrocha :

« - Bonjour, Chrome à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Ha… Chrome, ca tombe bien, je voulais te parler.

- Boss ! J'ai bientôt fini mon travail ici, est-ce que je pourrais rentrer après ? J'aimerai pouvoir voir Mukuro au plus vite –

- Justement Chrome… C'est de cela qu'il faut que l'on parle… Coupa le Decimo d'une voix solennelle.

- Pourquoi votre voix est aussi étrange, vous m'inquiétez Boss…

- Écoute Chrome, assis toi et met toi à l'aise, il faut que je te parle d'une chose importante.

Elle s'exécuta, s'assit confortablement et prit une gorgée du liquide noir que contenait la tasse posée sur son bureau, humant la délicieuse fumée qui s'en dégageait.

- Voila qui est fait.

- Demain, neuf heures quarante-sept, tu embarqueras pour Milano, prépare vite tes affaires.

- Hein ? Déjà ? Mais j'ai encore de la paperasse à régler ! Ca peut attendre non ?

- Chrome… Justement, non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mukuro …est mort.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ? Arrêtez Boss, c'est pas drôle ! Dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux…

Sa gorge se noua.

- Non, c'est impossible, vous me faites marcher ! Mukuro ne peut pas être m-mort… Il était si fort… C'est impossible… Impossible…

- Écoute Chrome… Calme toi et écoute moi attentivement : Mukuro est mort ce matin, aux alentours de quatre heures, heure locale. Il était gravement malade et son état s'est rapidement dégradé. Il a dû t'en parler dans les lettres qu'il t'écrivait pourtant…

Les mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de la jeune illusionniste et elle peina à assimiler la nouvelle que le Soleil venait de lui annoncer. Après plusieurs minutes, le choc se dissipa. Elle avait comprit. Les larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux. Rokudo Mukuro était… Mort. Un autre mot trottait dans sa tête : les lettres… Elle avait été tellement absorbée par son travail ces derniers temps qu'elle n'y pensait même plus. Elle fouilla maladroitement dans son tiroir et en extrait l'écrin dans lequel étaient confinés ses précieux courriers.

- Boss ! Je ne les avais pas lues ! j'avais tellement… Tellement à faire ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant qu'il est mort !

La jeune femme s'effondra en larme, serrant de toutes ses forces le coffre au trésor contre sa poitrine, comme par peur qu'on ne lui enlève la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son ainé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prit la peine de les lire plus tôt ? Mukuro avait-il attendu inlassablement ses réponses ? Dans quel état d'esprit était-il mort ? Avait-il souffert ? Toutes ses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle resta ainsi pendant deux heures, inconsolable, Tsunayoshi lui murmurant des mots rassurants à travers le combiné. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui prêter son épaule, essuyer ses pleures… Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à lui annoncer une pareille nouvelle par téléphone, mais la distance ne lui avait laissé aucunes alternatives. Puis, peu à peu, les pleurs de Nagi s'étouffèrent et elle retrouva doucement son calme. Une fois les spasmes disparus, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

- Boss… Je suis… Un peu fatiguée. Désolée d'avoir pris sur votre temps, si vous le permettez, je vais aller me reposer.

- Oui bien sur… Passe une bonne nuit Chrome, je t'atten- Nous t'attendrons tous à l'aéroport demain.

- Je… Je pourrais… le… le…

- Le voir ? Bien entendu. Selon sa volonté, les funérailles se dérouleront après demain, dans son village natal. Mais ne te brusquons pas, je te reparlerais de tout ca au calme. Courage Chrome…

Elle raccrocha, un peu honteuse d'avoir monopolisé l'attention de son Boss si longtemps et reprit lentement ses esprit. Puis, elle desserra enfin son étreinte de la petite boite en bronze qu'elle posa soigneusement devant elle. Méticuleusement, comme si ce fut des pierres précieuses, elle retira une à une les enveloppes puis répéta l'opération pour en extraire le contenu et les aligna devant elle, par ordre d'envoi. Chrome prit la première et commença à lire, ignorant sa migraine naissante.

« 8 aout 20XX :

_Chrome-chan,_

_Puisque que tu n'as pas donné suite à mon dernier courrier, j'imagine que ton travail doit te prendre plus de temps de prévu, c'est malheureux… Il faudrait peut-être que je donne une petite leçon à Sawada Tsunayoshi pour lui montrer ce qu'il en coute de faire trimer ma petite protégée comme une forcenée, qu'en penses-tu ? Kufufu ~._

_Bien que je n'aie pas grand-chose à te raconter aujourd'hui, le temps était si doux que j'ai eu l'envie subite de te griffonner ces quelques mots, espérant cette fois ci que tu daigneras me répondre. Tu dois bien manger ou dormir non ? Utilise ce temps pour moi plutôt que pour ces futilités, jeune fille ! Je ne suis pas sérieux, bien entendu, comment pourrais-je priver ma petite sœur de choses si essentielles sans en être honteux et m'en repentir ? _

_Passons du coq à l'âne, tu te souviens de Fran ? Le garçon aux cheveux vert que j'avais pris sous mon aile il fut un temps ? Il se trouve que j'ai reçu mardi dernier une longue lettre de prompt rétablissement de sa part me narrant ses aventures. Le pauvre est maintenant au service de la Varia et paraitrait-il que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour lui, entre les harcèlements sexuels des uns (il devrait y être habitué pourtant, après avoir passé tant de temps avec moi) et menaces perpétuelles des autres. J'aimerai bien qu'il passe me voir un de ces quatre, que je puisse m'amuser un peu, Kufufu ~._

_Cette lettre fut relativement brève mais t'écrire, un tant soit peu, est vraiment agréable, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais t'ouvrir mon cœur… C'est la moindre des choses après avoir partagé le même corps pendant près de 10 ans !_

_Rokudo Mukuro_.»

Elle continua, buvant chaque lettre comme un élixir précieux.

« 13 septembre 20XX :

_Chrome, ma charmante Chrome,_

_Aujourd'hui était une magnifique journée ! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te la coucher sur papier. En effet, j'ai réussis à obtenir pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à l'hôpital, une autorisation de sortie pour l'après midi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que respirer l'air pollué des rues de Napoli serait aussi revigorant ! Comme je ne pouvais pas sortir seul, on a demandé à Fran de revenir sur le continent pour me servir de garde-fou, C'était un réel plaisir que de pouvoir le revoir ! Il m'a gentiment demandé te faire parvenir ses salutations. Tu te doute bien du prix qu'il a dû payer pour cela, Kufufu ~. J'ai bien fais de l'envoyer chez ces détraqués, il est devenu encore meilleur qu'avant, et je sais que tu vois de quoi je parle, ne fais pas ta timide !_

_Cependant, comme toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, il a dû retourner à ses corvées, pauvre garçon… Si tu verrais l'accoutrement qu'ils lui ont donné, tu aurais des crampes à force de rire ! J'ai réussis à en prendre une photo, je te la joins à cette lettre, il faut vraiment que tu vois ca !_

_Passons ce petit interlude amusant et parlons d'un sujet plus sérieux. Si les médecins m'ont permis de pouvoir m'aérer un peu, ce n'est pas innocent. Effectivement, il semblerait que ma condition n'aille pas en s'améliorant, bien au contraire… Mais je reste optimiste, je continu à me battre ! Un jour, je sortirais d'ici, complètement rétabli et nous pourrons reprendre notre routine quotidienne. Il suffit juste d'être patient, l'heure viendra… Je l'espère…_

_Bon ! Ce n'est pas que tu me dérange mais le temps cours sur le cadran et il faut déjà que je te laisse, à regret, malheureusement… Mais d'autres lettres suivront, et d'autres encore, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enfin réunis ! Prend soin de toi pendant ce temps, ma Belle._

_Rokudo Mukuro. _»

« 2 novembre 20XX :

_Ma douce Chrome,_

_Cela fait presque deux mois que je ne t'avais plus rien envoyé, et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai passé ce temps à faire toute une batterie de tests interminables pour déterminer où en était l'avancé de cette fichu maladie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reste confiant, la preuve est que je me sens tellement bien ses derniers temps ! Il est certain, je suis en voie de guérison !_

_Trêve de bavardage ennuyeux et inutile et rattrapons ces deux mois perdus ! Il faut que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière ! Alors que je me préparais une fois de plus avant de devoir passer un nouveau scanner, un enfant entra en pleurs dans ma chambre. Me disant qu'il avait du se tromper de porte, je l'ignorais, songeant qu'il se rendrait bien vite compte de son erreur. Cependant, au lieu de cela, il fondit sur moi, s'accrochant de toute se force a mon t-shirt, l'inondant de ses larmes par la même occasion. Tu t'en doute, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ca, c'est alors que je décidai de le prendre dans mes bras pour pouvoir me mettre plus confortablement sur le lit et de le poser sur mes genoux. Suite à cette manœuvre, le petit gamin me regarda, interdit, pendant deux à trois minutes, me dévorant littéralement du regard. Une fois son observation fini, il me fit un sourire digne de Ranking Futa lors de ses jeunes années et me dit, le plus sérieusement du monde « Nii-chan, tu te prends pour un panier de fruit ? Ta coupe de cheveux, c'est vraiment pas ca ! »… Le grand Rokudo Mukuro insulté par un gamin d'à peine 7 ans, on aurait tout vu ! Heureusement pour le garnement, j'étais de plutôt bonne humeur ce jour là. Oya, Oya, les jeunes de nos jours, vraiment…_

_J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là, pour que nous puissions partager nos anecdotes jusqu'au petit matin, en face à face, comme nous le faisions si souvent avant, c'est pourquoi j'espère que ton travail sera bientôt arrivé à son terme et que, pour ma part, je me serais débarrassé de cette infernale maladie une bonne fois pour toute ! J'attends ce moment avec une impatience non contenue, qui sait, il pourrait arriver plus vite que nous le pensions !_

_Il se fait tard ici, je vais donc devoir te laisser, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire cette lettre autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Te raconter mes « aventures » est vraiment un exercice amusant, j'en ressort toujours plus vivant et serein, Merci Chrome_

_Tendrement, Rokudo Mukuro_ »

« 29 novembre 20XX :

_Chère Chrome,_

_Cette fois, je t'écris afin de te transmettre les résultats définitifs des examens dont je t'avais parlé dans la précédente lettre. On me les a apportés ce matin en même temps que le petit déjeuner, on a déjà vu mieux comme collation. Au bout de ces amas de mots plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres que le médecin en charge de mon cas me déblatéra pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il prit enfin le temps de m'expliquer plus concrètement ce qu'il en était. La nouvelle m'en coupa le souffle ainsi que l'appétit. Il se trouve que je suis définitivement condamné. Toute cette bataille, tous ces espoirs, tous ces traitements insupportables… Tout cela n'aura servi à rien au final. Dans deux mois, tout au plus, je serais mort. _

_Je suis désolé de t'annoncer cela si abruptement mais je me suis dis que tu te devais d'en être informer, plus que n'importe qui d'autres. J'ai moi-même encore quelques difficulté a assimilé… Et pourtant, il faut se faire une raison. J'espère cependant que je saurais profiter un maximum du temps qu'il me reste, après tout, vu le métier, si j'ose dire, que nous exerçons tous, la mort ne devrait pas nous effrayer puisque nous mettons nos vie continuellement en danger. J'aurais, cela dit, préféré mourir au combat plutôt que de devoir attendre sans but que la Faucheuse vienne me rendre visite. Le destin est parfois si cruel._

_Je vais te faire une promesse Chrome, et tu sais que je suis un homme de parole. Je te promets de ne pas mourir avant ton retour, quoi qu'il advienne, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir te revoir une dernière fois avant de m'éteindre. Toi, en échange, tu devras garder la tête haute lors de mes funérailles, ne pliant pas à l'appel des larmes, de la peine et du désespoir. Je compte sur toi ma Belle._

_Sincèrement, Rokudo Mukuro _»

« 15 Decembre 20XX :

_Ma mignonne petite Chrome,_

_Alors que ses deux dernières années semblaient s'écoulées si lentement, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est accéléré depuis ma dernière lettre, les jours passant à une vitesse incroyable, ne me laissant pas une seconde de répit ! Mais il y a encore tellement de choses que je voudrais réaliser… Il y a quelques jours, après avoir tanné Sawada Tsunayoshi pendant si longtemps, j'ai pu participer à mon ultime assassinat. Les cris impuissants des victimes, la sensation de leur sang encore chaud sur ma peau, leur regard si vide et pourtant si expressifs à la fois lorsqu'ils tombent, démembrés, sur le sol exhalant les relents du fer. Tout cela va tellement me manquer… C'est pourquoi je me suis déchainé comme jamais, pour ne pas avoir à le regretter, mon arme et mon âme hurlant au carnage comme deux bêtes affamées. Elles sont désormais bien rassasiées._

_Dans un autre registre, Hibari Kyoya a enfin décidé de me pardonner l' «incident » du vibromasseur et m'a honorer de sa présence pas plus tard qu'hier. Il avait déjà prit connaissance de la terrible nouvelle et ne trouva rien de plus réconfortant à me dire que « Tu es bien un herbivore, pour mourir de la sorte », trop aimable à lui. M'enfin, c'est sa façon de me soutenir, l'avoir à mes cotés dans les moments de doutes me permettra probablement à mieux vivre la fatalité.  
Hibari Kyoya sera toujours pareil à lui-même après tout._

_Dans la foulé, j'ai eu aussi droit à la visite de Ken et Chikusa, cela faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas revu, de quoi se ressourcer un peu. Tu dois certainement t'imaginer que Ken m'a pas voulu me lâcher une seconde, pleurant à chaudes larmes, se mouchant de temps à autres dans mon pauvre t-shirt. Si j'avais un cœur, son affection m'aurait certainement beaucoup touché, mais pas de chance pour lui ! Kufufu ~._

_Mais la visite que j'attends le plus reste la tienne, ma gentille Chrome. Je continu à espérer que tu pourra te libérer prochainement et venir enfin me voir… Je n'en peu plus d'attendre…_

_Rokudo Mukuro._ »

« 27 Decembre 20XX :

_Chrome…_

_Les aiguilles s'affolent sur la pendule devenue monochrome, tout comme le reste de ce monde soit dit en passant. Je perds petit à petit le peu d'appétit qu'il me restait ainsi que mes dernières forces. Pour y remédier, ces hommes en blouses blanches sont venu me poser une perfusion il y a de cela un moment, pour me maintenir en vie selon leur dire, c'est plutôt comique, tu ne trouves pas ? A quoi bon, je n'ai même plus la force de me trainer jusqu'aux toilettes… C'est si dégradant… _

_En parlant du personnel hospitalier, j'ai pu remarquer qu'ils étaient tous bien plus agréable avec moi qu'à l'accoutumé, je peux supposer que leur attitudes est suffisamment claire : je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps…Il en est de même pour les Vongola…_

_Il ne me reste plus que quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines, sur cette terre putride, cette même planète qui m'a détruit il y a déjà longtemps, et qui continuera à me consumé à petit feu jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ? Quel est le pêcher si impardonnable que j'ai commis pour que le monde soit si cruel envers moi… Je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre…_

_Tout ce que je désire, c'est que tu sois là, à mes cotés, que tu me tiennes la main lorsque je suffoquerais, que tu me rassure lorsque mes larmes couleront, que tu me sers avec une force qui t'étais jusque là inconnue lorsque je m'éteindrais finalement. J'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés Chrome… Je ne veux pas mourir seul… Je ne veux pas mourir oublié. Je t'en prie, reviens en Italie, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… Tu m'es indispensable._

_Rokudo Mukuro._ »

« 4 Janvier 20XX :

_Ma splendide Chrome,_

_Je crains ne pas pouvoir honorer ma promesse, j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner… _

_Rokudo Mukuro. _»

« 10 Janvier 20XX :

_J'ai peur… J'ai si peur… _

_Cela me fait tellement peur… Tellement peur… La mort me fait terriblement peur…_

_Je ne veux pas mourir. Je voudrais seulement te revoir…_

_Je t'ai aimé, ma petite sœur, ma jolie Chrome._

_Eternellement, Rokudo Mukuro_ »

Elle les lu, les relu et les relu encore, comme pour s'imprégner de chaque mots et n'en oublier aucuns. Elle répéta le processus une dizaine de fois encore, souriant parfois, laissant échapper un petit rire à d'autre, toujours dans la peine et les pleures. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir en face d'elle, lui racontant ses histoires et l'envoutant de ses yeux hétérochromes comme le ferait un charmeur de serpents. Cependant, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Il ne serait plus jamais là.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle replia minutieusement chaque lettres, les replacèrent dans leur enveloppes et en fit un paquet parfaitement droit. L'illusionniste prit un long ruban de couleur indigo qu'elle avait l'habitude de nouer dans ses cheveux et y emprisonna la liasse. Elle déposa soigneusement le tout dans son sac à main.

Le lendemain, elle posa le pied en Italie pour la première fois depuis plus qu'un an.


End file.
